


Circle

by pawgod



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Abortion, Other, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawgod/pseuds/pawgod
Summary: "Some time at home will surely ease my mind" - People don't change, but they never stay still.





	1. Chapter 1

You look away from JinJin's eyes, still a little giddy from finding out you’re pregnant with his child. You hear him sigh loudly, running a hand through his hair as he stands up abruptly.

  
“Didn’t you say we’re on the pill?”

  
“It doesn’t always work...” you were shocked to see his reaction, you thought he’d at least be a little happy.

  
“Yeah I fucking guess it works like that, cause I thought I was infertile but guess where we are now.” He groans and walks over to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water, you could tell he was heated.

  
“JinJin oppa... it’s our child.. why aren’t you happy?”

  
“Why would I want a fucking child that looks like you? Are you joking right now? I want you to abort it.” He glares at you, drinking his water angrily.

  
“You know I can’t do that.. It’s our child.. How would you tell me to abort a child, a living thing?” You glare back at him, this was unacceptable.

“Well you know what...

But I guess you can keep him, and take care of it yourself.”

He storms off, slamming the house door.

You sigh and go to your bedroom, tears of frustration in your eyes. How could he just do this to you.. just storm out when he knows you don’t have anyone else in your life?

You pull out your phone and scroll through your contacts, hesitating to call your mother. In the end you decided not to and just cried yourself to sleep.

You woke up to vibrating, it was your phone. A snapchat notification. You see that it’s from JinJin and open it. Maybe he wanted to say something to you.

You groan and close your phone, pushing it away from you. He probably sent that by accident but at the same time it was so frustrating. Treating you like this like it was just your fault you got pregnant. It takes two to tango...

Deciding to not be immature, you message him. “Are you really leaving?”

Surprisingly he replied quickly.

“Yeah. You know I can’t deal with this pressure, you should’ve been more considerate.”

You rolled your eyes and sent back another message. “And you know you’re the only one I have, and I’m the only one who can help you with your condition as well.”

JinJin: did you really have to bring that up now?  
You: I’m trying to be logical with you. You know no one else will care for you like I do, and I know you still care for me

An hour passed and you finally got a reply, another photo. You open it.

You sat there for a couple minutes debating it. You needed to help him, you owed him. And he still needed to help you. Maybe having a baby wouldn’t be good for this relationship. Not yet at least... Sometimes small sacrifices have to be made.

You message him back, a bit of sadness still lingering in your heart. “I will, please come back.”

He replies back in a second.

Later that night JinJin arrived home and hugged you tightly, almost hungry for your touch.

He looks down at you, “did you get rid of it?”

You nod and hug him again, this time tightly. You were afraid of letting go.

You glance up after a couple of minutes of just standing there in his arms, “you need to rest now. You’re going to get sick again.”

He smiles down at you and nods. “We don’t want that again, do we?” He chuckles and walks over to your bedroom.

You sigh and sit on the living room couch. Lying to him was hard, but you didn’t want to see his eyes drained of light again. You didn’t want to see him in pain anymore, even if it meant listening to his stupid requests. You’ll just give the baby up for adoption later. He won’t realise you kept it.

———

[9 Months Later]

“Babe, you’ve been gaining a lot of weight recently, is something wrong?” JinJin looked at you with concerned eyes.

You shake your head and give him an assuring smile. It was nearly time to give birth, this suffering will end soon and you can both go back to your normal life.

You decide to change the subject as you feel his eyes lingering on you. “Are you feeling alright? Have you been getting dizzy again? Do you forget?”

He shook his head and pulled you close to him, “No, having you here made it all stop. I’m still afraid it happens again.”

“I make you sane, don’t I?” You chuckle awkwardly and pull away, not wanting him to feel your belly. It wasn’t that big, but it would be noticeable if he kept hugging you.

A few days later you end up in the hospital. You just finished giving birth and told the hospital to send the baby to an orphanage. You didn’t want to look at him.

You pull out your phone and decide to distract yourself by looking at peoples snapchat stories, not knowing that this would be a bad idea.

You open Jeff's snapchat story and gasp loudly.

You start shaking your head in disbelief. “This couldn’t be happening.. no, not at this time, not after I took care of him for so long.”

You rip off the hospital tubes attached to you and storm out of the room, not caring about the gown you were wearing. You call an Uber and tell them to get you home as fast as they can.

As soon as you run in you see JinJin laying on the ground, staring at his fingers while counting under his breath.

“JinJin.. I thought you said you were okay?” You didn’t realise it at first but tears were streaming down your face, maybe from shock, or disbelief, or just this pure sadness.

He glances at you and without saying a word looks back at his fingers.   
You couldn’t believe this was happening. You thought it was all better. But no... He was stupid again, and this time you knew there was no going back.


	2. Chapter Two

[13 years later]  
You sat there with your child, who you collected soon after leaving that man, playing a game of snakes and ladders. It was your favourite thing to do together. Actually, anything you did together was your favourite thing.

Life was good for the past years. You moved away, met new people, and even though you were single you still had people around you who would help.

One day your child back from school with a surprise. “Mum I met this person and he said I looked like him, and I was like wow he does. So I brought him over.”

You audibly gasp as you see JinJin standing at the doorway. Why was he here? How did he find you?

“JinJin... why are you here?” 

He smiled sadly at you, tears looking up in his eyes. “I’ve changed.. I got help. I’m better. I want to be in your life again. I promise I won’t let it consume me like that ever again.”

You feel the tears start to form in your eyes as well, and you tell your son to go his room so you could have a private conversation. 

“How’d this all happen?”

“I found a doctor, he helped me. It took some time but he promised me that I’ll never be stupid again...” 

You let out a sigh of relief, which you didn’t even know you were holding. “I can’t believe it...”

“I couldn’t either.. but I waited a bit to confirm it before I came back to you. And look at me now. I’m better than ever... Even my parents talk to me now, I have friends now.” He blushed as he spoke, a proud smile was on his face. “I hope I’m a good man for you now. I hope you’ll accept me back in your life.”

“You don’t have to ask again. I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)   
> Follow me on twitter @dalshabct


End file.
